Sleep Over Gone Wrong
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: One-Shot. Lucy is having a sleep over with Mira, Erza, Levy, Cana, Juvia, Evergreen, Wendy, and Carla. What happens if the girls start playing truth or dare when the boys are standing outside of Lucy's window listening to every word there saying. The boys are planing to crash this party. But who will win Girls or Boys? Bad summary. First One-Shot. No rude or mean comments. Enjoy :)


**Sleep Over Gone Wrong**

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I was having compony over tonight. Cana, (I bought tons of beers for her) Mira, Erza, Levy-Chan, Juvia, Evergreen Wendy, and Carla are spending the night_._

_"This is gonna take forever", _I thought as I set up the pillows and sleeping bags (and the beers for cana).

_~Ding, Dong~._

"Levy-Chan", I yelled hugging Levy as she entered the room.

"Where's everyone?", She asked looking around.

"Your the only one that's arived so far", I smiled.

"And I'm guessing those are for Cana", Levy said pointing at the 30 packs of beers by the wall.

"Yep", I answered.

_~Ding, Dong~. _

"Hey Lu-Chan", Wendy said while Carla was on her shoulder.

"Wendy, come in", I said as she walked in.

"Wow", She said gleaming at everything while Carla was just sitting on my bed.

"I love this story so far", Levy said reading my novel.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT", I yelled snatching it out of her hands", You can read it when I'm done".

"Alright", Levy said.

_~Ding, Dong~. _

"Let me in or I'll bust the door down", Erza said from behind the door.

"C-come in Erza", I tried to say as she sat down by a strawberry cake.

"This is great Lucy, did you make this?", She asked.

"Yep", I laughed.

"Well it's delious", She smiled with a mouth full.

_~Ding, Dong~_.

"Mira", I said hugging the white haired mage.

"Lucy", She said hugging me back as she walked in.

~_Ding, Dong~. _

"Juvia come in", I said as Juvia walked in.

"Juvia thanks you", She smiled.

"Well Lucy welcomes you", I smiled back.

_~Ding, Dong~._

"Evergreen", I said hugging her.

"Lucy", She said hugging me back as she walked in. Just before I walked away the doorbell rang _again. _

_~Ding, Dong~._

"Where's the beer?", Cana asked as she moved inside.

"Over there", I pointed at the 30 packs of beer.

"Thanks", She said running over and started to drink.

**Natsu's P.o.v**

"Ok we ready to do this?", I asked the guys.

"Yeah", They agreed.

Me, Freed, Jella, Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, Romeo, and Happy were planing a master plan to attack the girls in there so called_ Sleep Over. _

_"_Come on, but remember, we first have to spy on them", I said.

"We remember", Gray said.

I stemmed up, but I let it go as we were walking to Lucy's house.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

"Alright, let's play a game", Cana interupted us", Then watch a scary movie".

Wendy flinched at the thought of a scary movie.

"Ok", I smiled", What game?".

"Truth or Dare", Cana said with an evil smile", And you have to do it, or face the consaquences and if you don't do it your out".

"Ok", We all said frantecly, even Erza.

"Good, ummm, Wendy, truth or dare?", Cana asked Wendy.

"Ummm, dare", Wendy smiled.

"I dare you to... read Lucy's novel in front of all of us, and if you don't, you will have to drink one bottle of beer", Cana laughed.

"I don't want to read Lu-Chan's novel, so consaquences", Wendy said after she saw me shake my head back and forth.

"Here you go", Cana said handing Wendy a boottle of beer.

"_~Gulp,gulp,gulp~, it's bitter_", Wendy said as she fiished the beer.

"Your out, Evergreen truth or dare?", Cana said.

"Truth", Evergreen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tell us if you like Elfman or not", Cana smiled while Evergreen flushed a shade of red.

"OOOOOO", We smiled.

"I-I-I do like him a little", Evergreen emited after a little while.

"What?", Elfman asked who was outside of Lucy's house.

"She likessssssss you", Happy teased.

"Be a man and shut-up", Elfman said.

"Juvia who do you like", Evergreen asked forgetting about about the game.

"Juvia like Gray-Sama", Juvia smiled and or blushed.

"Holy-crap she does like me", Gray painced.

"She likessssssssssssssss you", Happy teased again.

"Shut-up cat", Gray glared at him.

"Levy you?", Juvia asked.

"I like- I like- I like Gajeel", Levy said as everyone's jaws dropped.

"Bookworm likes me, how?", Gajeel painced.

"Bookworm likessssssssss you", Happy teased.

"I will tear you to shreads", Gajeel snikered.

"At least I don't have to worry", Natsu smiled.

"Erza?", Levy asked", Who do you like?".

"You all know, it's Jella", Erza said.

"You know Erza likes you?", Natsu asked.

Jella nodded.

"Mira who do you like?", Erza asked.

"Nobody", Mira blushed for THE FIRST TIME.

"If you didn't like someone then why would you be blushin'?", Cana asked.

"Alright I like Freed", Mira paniced.

Freed's heart skipped a beat.

"Carla, who do you like?", Mira smiled.

"Happy", Carla said with no emotion.

"Yeppy", Happy cheered.

"Wendy who do you like?", Carla asked.

Wendy giggled", I like Romeo".

"Congradulations Romeo", Gray teased.

Now all atetion was to me.

"Lu-Chan", Levy said.

"Who do you like", Cana asked.

"Come on Lucy", Wendy said.

"You can tell us", Evergreen said.

"We won't tell a soul", Mira promised.

"I-I like N-Natsu", I tried to say as I blushed furiously.

Natsu's jaw dropped", H-how".

"She likes you", Happy whispeared.

"Let's attack now", Natsu said.

"Yes sir", The all said.

"CHARGE", They yelled.

BANGGGG, went the wall as it collasped.

"NASUUUUUU", I yelled", I AM GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUU".

BANG, BOM, BAM, was all that we could hear when we were kicking the boy's butt.

"Ouch, Luce, we were just playing around", Natsu caplained as he was fixing her house.

"Oh, really", I smiled.

As all the boys were cleaning the house, and dressed in dresses and make up, the girls were drinking lemonade and laughing, this was the best sleep over I have ever had.


End file.
